Kissing Your Brother is Looked Down On in Society
by SpunkRansom225
Summary: Bella and Jacob's relationship changes one afternoon when he catches a glimpse of her underwear. The tale of two teens trying and failing for some alone time. A one-shot turned three-shot. Now complete.
1. Busted!

_**Sometime in New Moon or Eclipse, don't question it. Cullens never come back, yay! **_

"Hey, Bells?" Jacob called from behind the hood of my truck. It had been making a questionable clanking sound lately and Jake had oh-so-kindly offered to check it out today while our dads were watching the game, most likely because of the constant fear emitting from my pores whenever I drove it. "Yeah?" I answered, looking up from my magazine.

"Pass me the monkey wrench out of my toolbox over there on the floor," he said waving his hand in the general direction of his tools. I stayed where I was sat on the old car seat and stared at the back of his head with my eyebrow raised until he turned around and saw that I still hadn't moved. "Hello, earth to Bella. I need the monkey wrench."

"Jacob, I'm not Quil or Embry, okay? I happen to actually care about the way I'm talked to. A please would be nice."

He rolled his eyes. "Puh-leeze, Bella? With chocolate sprinkles and cherries and me on top, because I know you want a piece of this eye-candy." He lifted up his shirt (which was bound to be uncomfortable with his temperature) and gestured to his sculpted, naked torso with a laugh and I couldn't help but look. I made sure to avert my eyes quickly and make a gag noise as I got up to get his wrench.

"Don't make a mockery of me trying to teach you manners, Black." I bent down to find the tool he needed, smiling to myself when I found it with ease. I was proud to have retained some of the information Jacob had told me about tools. "You really need to learn how to talk to a lady."

"Yeah, Bells, because ladies wear X-men underwear." I straightened up quickly, pulling my shirt down to cover the small part of my underwear that had become visible when my jeans rode down. "Shut up, Jacob! X-men is a classic cartoon, okay? If I want to wear the underwear, I can do so!" I huffed and walked over to him, shoving the wrench into his chest. He gripped it and chuckled as I walked back over to my seat and picked my magazine back up. I began turning the pages angrily.

"Aw, come on Bells. Don't be mad." Angry page turn.

"I love X-men too," he said with a smile. Angry page turn.

"And if you stop being upset with me for laughing at your panties, I'll make you the famous Jacob Black ice cream sundae, fudge and all." Angry page turn.

"Bella, quit with the cold shoulder already. It's not like I said you look bad in them. I actually think they're kinda sexy." Faltered angry page turn.

I glanced up at him at the mention of the word 'sexy' to see that he was playfully wiggling his eyebrows at me and I looked back down at my page feeling foolish. Of course he was joking.

Recently, Jacob had stopped trying to pursue me after months of me ignoring his advances and spewing crap about just being friends. I had even tried to lie to myself and say I loved him like a brother. When he stopped though, I came to my senses because a guy like Jacob _really_ has a way of growing on you. It sucks that I hadn't realized it sooner. I was just his pal now; good ol' Bella. Guess I'd lost my chance. I sighed.

Jacob came and sat beside me, shrugging a shoulder around me casually. "Bella?" he asked sounding apologetic. I decided I was being too hard on him. "Yes, Jacob?"

"Don't they only make X-men underwear in boy sizes?" I made the frustrated screech that only girls know how to make and pulled myself from up under his arm, blushing like crazy. "God Jake, you are so frustrating!" He pulled me back to him before I could get off the seat, laughing. "Sorry, sorry. Don't go." I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder with crossed arms to show that just because I was staying didn't mean I wasn't fantasizing about wringing his neck.

We stayed like that for I don't know how long and I shifted into Jake more, my breathing getting deeper and deeper until…

"You're my favorite person, Bells. I love you." It was a soft whisper but I was coherent enough to hear it. My eyes flew open and I pulled away from Jacob, staring at him curiously. He jumped up off the chair at the same time looking at me and biting his knuckles––his equivalent to my nervous lip biting.

"What'd you say?"

"Shit, Bells, I thought you were sleeping!"

"Well, I wasn't. What'd you say, Jacob?"

"Nothing," he mumbled. He sat back beside me and looked down at his feet. Maybe I hadn't completely blown it with him after all. "Jacob?"

"Yeah, Bells?" He turned to me and I took a chance. With both hands on either sides of Jacob's face, I leaned closer, noting his slightly parted lips and kissed him. As soon as my lips touched his he began to kiss back. His lips were warm and soft, unlike anything I had ever felt. He moved his hands from his sides and onto the small of my back and mine slid from his cheeks to wrap around to the nape of his neck. I twirled the short pieces of hair there and he moaned into my mouth, moving his hand up my shirt a little.

I shifted to sit on my knees so I was now higher up than Jacob and leaned more into the kiss. I parted my lips just as his tongue slipped out and allowed myself to savor the taste of him. He held my tongue down with his own while he pulled me closer than I thought possible and I mewed.

I pulled away breathless, going back for one peck, then another and again for a third time, capturing his bottom lip between my teeth as I pulled away. I looked at him, still trying to get my breathing under control and he smiled at me, breathing heavy as well. "I love you, too," I said. He leaned in to kiss me again and _man_ was I thankful that I was never granted my stupid wish to be related to him.

"Ahem…" My head turned quickly to the garage door and I detached myself from Jacob with the speed of lightning. "Billy sent me to, uh… dinner's ready," Dad said. He shuffled his feet a couple of times in the doorway, looked at Jake and then me. "We'll talk later Bells," and he walked away. _Damn. _


	2. I'm Sure To Need Therapy After This

"_Bells, can you pass me the bread?" Jake asked from across the table. "Puh-leeze?" he added with a smirk. I mentally added his previous 'with me on top' and felt my cheeks heat up a bit. I passed him the bread with a smile of my own and he chuckled at my blush. My eyes shifted to my left to Charlie who was looking from Jacob to me, probably connecting my blush and Jake's words to what he had seen earlier. Just great…_

"_So, Bella, did Jacob fix your truck?" Billy asked._

"_No, I didn't, Dad. I kinda got caught up on something else." My dad's fork clanked his plate a little too hard and we all looked at him before Billy turned back to his son. _

"_That's too bad."_

"_Yeah, but, Bells, you could come by tomorrow right?" He sounded hopeful, probably thinking that we could have a repeat performance of today, minus getting busted by my father. It was on my mind too. "Yeah, you could pick me up from school in the Rabbit." _

"_Sounds good." Jacob looked at me happily. Yeah, he was definitely thinking about a repeat performance. _

"_Jacob!" Dad exclaimed suddenly. Jacob looked down to his plate quickly, mumbling a "Sorry, Chief." I could see a red tint forming on his cheeks and neck. What the hell was that all about? _

_Billy looked amused as he asked, "Jake, what was it that you got caught up with today?"_

"_Bella," Jacob said quietly. _

"_What about Bella?"_

"_They were making out in the garage," Charlie piped in, not sounding happy at all. "He was fondling her chest."_

"_I need to be excused," I said and got up quickly to make my way to the Black's bathroom. Once there I closed the door and splashed some cold water on my face, hoping to stop the overheating my embarrassment was causing. _

"_You can get through this Bella, you've been embarrassed before," I told myself, remembering the time that I had fallen at a ballet recital in front of dozens of people when I was six. I'd gotten through that, so one awkward dinner should be nothing. When I walked back into the kitchen, Charlie stood. "We're leaving, Bella." Oh thank God! I could not take anymore of this._

_Outside, Charlie waited for me inside of the cruiser while I said goodbye to Jacob at his door. "That kiss was amazing, Bella. I'm actually happy that you weren't asleep now."_

"_Yeah, me too."_

"_It sucks that Charlie walked in on us, but we can redeem that kiss tomorrow, right?" he asked with a grin. "Definitely." I looked at his lips longingly. Maybe we could redeem it right now._

"_I want to kiss you again, right this moment," he said taking the words out of my mouth. "So do it." I closed my eyes and felt Jacob inching closer when the blare of a horn made me eek in surprise and jump back a few feet. _

"_Bella!" Charlie hollered, sticking his head out of the passenger window, "We're leaving, __**now**__!" I waved quickly to Jacob and ran to the car. Needless to say, thanks to dinner and the garage events, Charlie and I didn't speak on the drive home._

My head snapped up from the book I was pretending to read when Charlie cleared his throat, thoroughly breaking me out of my flashback. He didn't say anything so I glanced back down at the reading my English teacher had assigned and waited for the inevitable. Charlie cleared his throat again. "Dad, is something on your mind?" I already knew the answer was yes. Of course he wanted to talk about what he had seen earlier in Jacob's garage and dinner, which is why I had opted to do my homework in the kitchen while my father was nursing a beer instead of doing it in my bedroom. The sooner we got this talk over with, the better.

"So you and Jake, huh?"

I shrugged.

"You want to explain what I saw today?"

"I think it was pretty self explanatory," I said blushing.

"I thought you two were just friends."

"We're still friends."

"Just the kind that make out occasionally?"

I shrugged again. "I guess so." Cryptic answers were what would get me through this little chat.

"Are you dating him?" Jake and I hadn't spoken about furthering our relationship, but that _kiss_… I answered as honestly as possible. "I don't _think_ so. We almost are, I guess."

"So you let a boy who you aren't dating put his hand up your shirt?"

"Dad!" I covered my face with my hands, completely mortified. I had changed my mind. It was definitely not better to get this over with now; I'd prefer to do it later, far, _far_ into the future, like my fiftieth birthday or something. Actually, I'd prefer never.

"Bella, we have to talk about this eventually. I don't like it either. Personally I think there was enough awkwardness at the dinner table, so let's just have this talk and be done with it."

"I know," I resigned, "But for the record, his hand wasn't even all the way up my shirt."

"I was there, Bella. That boy hit second base." Oh, God, kill me now. "Okay, he did. I'm sorry you caught us. Are we done?"

He took a sip of his beer and shook his head. "Not quite yet. Do you know about protection?"

"Please tell me that you're asking if I know how to properly handle a gun."

He sighed. "You know that I mean condoms, Bell."

"Dad, _why_ are you doing this to me? I get straight A's, I make you dinner every night _and _I keep the house clean. Please don't punish me with a sex talk. I've had health courses and Renee has gone over the basics of 'insert slot A into slot B' so please, don't."

"That's the point, Bella. You're my teenage daughter and I don't want anything inserting into anything else. And if you choose to ignore what I want, I at least want to make sure you don't get pregnant."

"Oh. My. God!"

"Just promise me that––"

"I promise! If it means that this mortifying, life altering, life _scarring _moment is over, then I promise to never ever have sex, with Jacob Black or any man for that matter. Ever. Never." I shook my head furiously, adding an extra 'never' before I looked back at Charlie, pleading with my eyes for this to be over.

"Okay, Bells. Go before you die of embarrassment."

I jumped up quickly and made a mad dash for the stairs. "Oh, and, Bella?"

"Yes," I asked, scared of what he might say next.

"Tell your almost boyfriend that next time he wants to caress you with his foot under the table, to make sure its actually _your_ leg that he's rubbing; I don't swing for that team."

"Sure thing," I yelled as I ran to my room, second thinking my trip to Jake's house tomorrow. A repeat of tonight was definitely not worth it.


	3. Should've Stuck To The Garage

The next Saturday morning I woke up to a silent house – thankfully. Since my and Jacob's first kiss, things had been pretty awkward between my father and I. Well, mostly for me. The day after we'd had our talk, instead of Jacob coming to pick me up from school, it had been my father who was waiting for me outside… in his cruiser. Talk about embarrassing.

He'd told me that Jacob had called to say he couldn't make it to pick me up and asked if Charlie could bring me to the house instead so I could get my truck. During the ride over I got to hear some reminder parental tips. Topics including: Use protection, don't get pregnant, don't move too fast and I love to mortify you, dear daughter. Okay so maybe not that last part, but he might as well have said it.

I'd known that after that talk Charlie and I had had last week that I would feel awkward around my father for many years, maybe even forever. At least waking up alone would postpone that feeling until later tonight. I dragged myself out of bed and downstairs for some breakfast. With a bowl of Cheerios in my hand, I sat down at the table and saw that Charlie had left me a note.

_Bella,_

_I've gone fishing with Harry. I'll be out all day. That being said, don't do anything stupid._

I blushed at Charlie's underlying message and figured that since he had left this note for me, he was giving me the okay to head over to Jacob's house seeing as that was the only place he'd have to warn me of stupid actions. Making quick work of my breakfast dishes, I hopped in the shower and then brushed my teeth (taking extra time because well… I was going to see Jacob,) got dressed and climbed into my truck.

Over the past week, the friendship that Jacob and I had had before had become much more. It was like everything had intensified tenfold. We'd spent the entire week in Jacob's garage, with something against the door just to be cautious.

Monday had been mostly a repeat of our first kiss, with Jacob's hand once again finding its way under my shirt. Tuesday, my shirt came off (which Jacob thought was more than fair since he never wore one.) Wednesday, my bra was next to go. Thursday and Friday were filled with heavy petting through our clothes. We may have been moving fast in someone else's eyes, namely my father, but to us everything felt right. Unlike most other teens doing what we were, we at least loved each other.

I got to La Push in about fifteen minutes and when I pulled up to Jacob's house I was yanked out of my truck and into a big, warm hug. "Lungs. Breaking," I barely managed to say, given how tight I was being squeezed.

Jacob let me go and I sucked in as much air as possible. "Hi, honey," he said, smiling down at me. I smiled back just as he tilted my chin upwards and began kissing me slowly. Even with all the stuff we had been doing, the kissing was still my favorite part of being an official couple. And to think, all of this started with a pair of X-Men underwear.

He released my lips and brushed some hair out of my face. "You taste like toothpaste."

"Good. You taste like Lucky Charms." I started to walk to the garage when Jacob grabbed my hand and started leading me to the house. "Isn't your dad home?"

"Nah, he went fishing with yours, so we get to be in the house today. I know you get cold in the garage," he said, opening his door. I walked into the living room to see the coffee table was scattered with papers, as was most of the couch. "What's all this?" I asked, gesturing to the mass of loose sheets and looking for one spot on the sofa that wasn't occupied by a textbook. I found none so I stood.

Jacob sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm kinda behind on homework. I've been neglecting it whenever you come over."

"For goodness sakes, I've been over here everyday, Jacob. You could've told me you needed to catch up."

"And sacrifice time with you? No way, honey."

"You mean sacrifice time with my boobs and lips?" I asked, eyebrow raised. He shrugged. "What can I say, you're a damn good kisser and have a nice body." He walked over to me and placed his hands on either side of my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're a pervert," I whispered right before his lips touched mine. He pulled away a second after. "You like it," he said. Another kiss.

"Says who?" Our lips touched again.

"I can smell you." This time the kiss was longer as Jacob moved his lips against mine. His tongue darting out occasionally to tease me, running along my bottom lip. I moaned when his tongue finally found the inside of my mouth. Jacob started walking us backwards toward his room. My back hit the wall of his living room before he set us straight and into the hallway. "Mmm, Jake, your homework."

"It can wait," he said, opening his bedroom door and capturing my lips again. He closed the door halfway before his hands moved to my face, one on each side as he kissed me deeper, still moving me back. My legs hit his bed and I sat down and then slid up his mattress, with him crawling on top of me. I reached his pillow and rolled my head back on it as his lips moved from my own to my chin and then my neck. My hand had found itself on his back and I rubbed up and down, marveling at how smooth his skin was.

I pulled him back up to my mouth as his fingers played along the hem of my shirt. He started to inch it upwards and got it all the way up to my bra before I pulled away momentarily to take it off. Jacob reached behind me and unfastened my bra, having finally mastered the art of removing it with one hand yesterday, and lifted it off of me, palming my left breast. "Now we match," he said.

"Not for long," I responded, reaching down to unbutton his cutoffs. I pushed them down as far as I could before Jake kicked them off. He shook his head and tugged on my jeans. "Take these off."

I unbuttoned them quickly and Jacob pulled them off of me. I hitched my leg over his hips as he settled himself between my legs. I could very clearly feel Jacob's excitement and he was close to where I needed him. I bucked my hips, rubbing myself against him through our underwear and he hissed, his kisses on my neck wavering.

This time it was him that brushed against me. He did it repeatedly and I could feel the pressure building up inside me. "Mmm, Jake, you close?" I whispered.

I did not get the response I expected. "Son, don't knock her up. Her father owns many guns," Billy said as he rolled past Jacob's room. My face was most definitely the color of a tomato as Jacob sighed and rolled over next to me with his hand over his face. "Thanks, Dad!" he yelled out, "for ruining the mood…" he trailed off, quieter. Thank God the door was partially closed!

"Jacob?"

"Hmm?" he asked, peeking at me through his fingertips. I patted his chest comfortingly. "We're going to be virgins forever."

**A/N: This story is finished. No more chapters will be added so please don't put it on story alert.**


End file.
